Thoughts of a Distressed Warbler
by orangepumpkins
Summary: Just a look into the head of warbler Jeff and his thoughts about the Michael off incident.


**Thoughts of a Distressed Warbler**

**by orangepumpkins**

I hate how low I feel.

The Michael off with the New Directions could have gone a lot better. All of us are still shaken by what Sebastian did to Blaine. But here we are, the Dalton academy warblers sitting in awkward silence the day after.

Trent is still silent and unresponsive after watching his hero get bitch slapped by a cherry red iceberg, Nick is beside him, sending dirty looks to the council, and on the other couch, I sit here, just seeing the whole scene over and over again in my head.

_We were singing the last verse of Bad by Michael Jackson when I saw the paper bag with the slushie in it. One of Sebastian's friends was handing it over to Sebastian himself, and all of us warblers were just waiting for him to get that Latina girl who called us out, right in the face. _

_When I looked again over at Sebastian again, he wasn't standing in front of the Latina, but Kurt Hummel! That wasn't as we planned! It went against warbler code to ever go against your fellow warbler, and even if it was only for a few months, Kurt was a warbler! Once a warbler, always a warbler!_

"_oh god…" I heard Nick whisper, as Sebastian thrust forwards his arm._

_The seen seemed to play out in slow motion; Blaine noticing the white and red plastic cup, his face draining of colour, Blaine jumping out in front of his boyfriend as Sebastian threw the icy substance, the slush hitting Blaine, soaking his shoulders, covering his face, and causing his curly hair to house bits of red ice, and finally Blaine falling, clutching at his eyes and, giving screams of pain._

_I couldn't help but notice a quick flash of regret make its way to Sebastian's face before he shook it off and turned around._

_Among the other warblers, the reaction was mixed from several of the new warblers and Sebastian's close friends smirking and smiling to looks of shock and gasping from the few warblers present that knew Blaine (I guess the reason behind some of the older warblers not coming was that they knew something bad was bound to happen)._

_As we followed Sebastian out of the car park, I noticed Trent give a worried glance back before walking back to me and Nick._

"Why would he _do _that?" Trent finally whispered sharply, bringing my attention back to my friend. "Not only did he aim for Kurt, but he hit Blaine. _Blaine_!" Blaine had been a superstar to Trent and Trent idolized him more than a one legged boy would Terry Fox.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Thad?" Nick asked loud enough for the whole room to hear, giving Thad the stink eye at the same time. "Since he _is_ the head of council now that Wes and David have graduated. But then again, Thad _was_ always bias towards the best singer of the warblers. He would probably defend Sebastian and completely deny that he totally had the hots for Blaine last year."

"Nick." I warned.

"Man, I miss Wes! David too! They would have never approved any plan that involves _bullying_, now would they? Right, Thad?" Nick practically shouted now.

Standing up, I practically screamed, "Nick! It's not Thad's fault!"

The rest of the warblers that weren't already looking at Nick's outburst were definitely looking now.

"If you want to blame anyone, blame ourselves. Placing blame won't help ease your heart. Even if he used his silver tongue, Sebastian wasn't the one who made us agree, nor was it Thad. We were. We all knew there were some risks with throwing slushies! It's a form of bullying, which is funny considering we're a zero tolerance bullying school, but almost everyone here _did_ agree to it, even if we didn't know _who_ the intended victim was supposed to be at the time. On top of that, we just walked away. Nick, Trent, that includes you too…and me…"

Trent looked like he was just told that he had murdered his beloved mother in his sleep or something.

"Jeff…" I heard someone call.

Ignoring it, I just walked out of the room, put on my ear buds and tried to wash off the disgusted feeling I had with myself with music.

Never have I felt lower. The only thing that could possibly make me feel worse was if Blaine was actually injured.

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes:<strong>

man, this was somewhat depressing...but... yeah, i don't know...

maybe i wanted the warblers to feel like crap since they just walked away.

i like writing with characters that don't have an official personality. also, about the lack of Sebastian's reaction to Jeff's little out burst, and Thad's with Nick's, i just couldn't think of one that i liked that would make sense while not being extremely OOC.

anyways, thanks for reading! tell me what you think!

ps. to anyone reading one million loves before me, i still have no forking idea what to do with the plot, so there probably won't be any new chapter until i do.


End file.
